


Moonlit Night

by tofu_desu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: Kuroo first time at a male brothel and what are the odds that they will have his type
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Moonlit Night

Kuroo nervously slipped on his cup of sake, not enough to try and get himself drunk but just to calm his nerves. His legs were going slightly numb from sitting on his knees as he counted the seconds for the courtesan he just bought for the night. It wasn’t his first time at the red light district far from it actually but it was his first time spending a night with a male courtesan.

At first it was just a joke to see what the lower brothel looked like, to rate the girls as fun. Normally, they would go to the most expensive place with the top courtesan seeing as they had no issues with money but from visiting the area so often, one would start wanting something new. They were there at the red light district at least once or even twice a week still never visiting the lower end until now.

Before he even realized it, they were already in a male brothel, small and not as fancy as what he was used to. The rooms were small, probably the size of his bathroom back at his manor and had very little decoration. In the middle of the room was the futon fit for two people in a simple dark blue color. A foot away from the corners of the pillow is a lantern, the only source of light in the room to create a more intimate atmosphere. Beside the lantern was a bottle of oil most likely for usage during sex and a wooden basin filled with water with a towel next to it.

Kuroo played with his fingers as he waited for his assigned courtesan. He didn't know whom he was getting but he’s pretty sure he heard Oikawa and Bokuto tell the hostess that he had a preference for blondes though he highly doubt they would even had a blonde courtesan in this sort of small place.

A knock on the door nearly made Kuroo yelped but thankfully he was able to hold in his fear, “Kuroo sama?”

“You may come in,” Kuroo smooth down his suit as the door slid open.

“Pardon us, “

It was the freckled boy that led him into the room earlier, his name was Yamaguchi if Kuroo remembered correctly. Kuroo was definitely proven wrong when there was a blonde boy in a red and white floral kimono that entered behind Yamaguchi. He was positive that the boy was a natural blonde as well.

“This is Hotaru, he will be the courtesan that will entertain you tonight. Would you like anymore refreshment before you start?” Yamaguchi asked.

“N-no thank you, that will be all.”

“Alright then, I will leave you both alone for two hours.”

It took a couple of minutes after Yamaguchi left before Hotaru moved silently over to the futon. Kuroo gulped the remaining sake he had left in his cup, eyeing the boy’s every action.

“Kuroo sama?”

“Can you move stretch yourself for me?” Kuroo asked as he got up from his seat to sit next across from Hotaru, “Ah leave the kimono on, it looks really good on you.”

“Yes Kuroo sama.”

Hotaru pulled the bottom of his kimono aside to reveal his long pale legs while grabbing the bottle of oil with the other hand. Kuroo mouth started watering watching Hotaru coated his long lean fingers with the oil then reaching down to slip on finger into his hole. Hotaru not wearing any underwear underneath his kimono had to be the hottest thing Kuroo have ever witnessed.

“Let me see,” Kuroo ordered.

Hotaru moved his legs apart and leaned back on one hand while still fingering himself slowly. He winced a bit when he added a second finger but felt the need for more seeing the way Kuroo was staring at him with piercing eyes like a carnivore about to devour their prey.

“Ah!” Hotaru moaned with the third finger added.

He jolted in surprised when Kuroo leaned over trailing the tips of his finger along the inside of Hotaru’s thigh.

“Keep going,” Kuroo whispered not taking his eyes away.

Hotaru let out a soft hum, hitting his prostrate with every thrust. His neglected dick fully erected begging to be touched. Not even realizing it, he started to lean forward closer to Kuroo when Kuroo gripped onto his inner thigh. Kuroo’s rough hands were gentle on him, giving him a sense of comfort, lightly squeezing upward on his thigh.

“Kuroo sama, please.” Hotaru cried.

“Go ahead, cum for me.”

Kuroo held the side of Hotaru’s head to make Hotaru look up at him, eyes brimming with tears and flushed cheeks. Meanwhile Hotaru struggled to keep his eyes open to watch Kuroo as he thrust into himself faster.

“Kuroo sama!” Hotaru fell back limped as he came, twitching after his released.

Kuroo smiled, “Good job.”

Hotaru flushed with pleasure, gripping onto his thighs wide open for Kuroo ready for what’s to come next. He patiently waited for Kuroo to unzip his pant, pulling hiw boxer underneath down the reveal his thick erect cock underneath. Hotaru licked his lips pleased at the sight. Kuroo was a lot bigger than the few customers he had taken.

“Give me a second,” Kuroo chuckled at how eager Hotaru was.

It was very cute seeing Hotaru’s eyes lit up when he pulled himself out of its restriction. Kuroo poured some of the remaining oil onto his dick, shuddering at the coldness but it was not near enough to make him go down. He stroked himself to fully spread the oil onto his length while leaning down to kiss Hotaru.

It felt like fireworks exploding when they finally kissed. Surprisingly, it was Hotaru that first opened his mouth to deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroo to pull him deeper into the kiss.

“M-more.” Hotaru rutted against Kuroo’s.

Kuroo grabbed onto the collars of Hotaru’s kimono to pull it apart, far enough to reveal Hotaru’s perky pink nipples. He flicked and pinched both nipples, earning a loud moan from Hotaru.

“Itadakimasu~” Kuroo grinned.

“Pft! Are you kidding me right now.” Hotaru busted out laughing, “You’re ridiculous! I can’t believe you would say that right before you put your dick in me.”

“I can’t help it when I have a delicious meal laid out in front of me. Also you look adorable when you laugh, it’s really cute.” Kuroo continued to massage Hotaru’s inner thigh, inciting a light moan from Hotaru and receiving a glare in return.

“You must use that line a lot.”

“Hmm nope! I’ve only spent a night with an escort only a handful of times even when I go to brothels. You’re my first man and you have been the only one that was ever my type 100%!” Kuroo teasingly rubbed himself at Hotaru’s entrance.

Hotaru let out an annoyed huff, “What blonde?”

“Blonde, short semi curly hair, long legs, beautiful fingers, soft pink lips, and golden brown eyes. If you wear glasses too then you’ll be the perfect embodiment of Kuroo Tetsurou’s type, my walking wet dream fantasy.”

“That’s your type.” Hotaru let out a thoughtful hum.

“Yup, what about you-“

“Enough talking, we don’t have all day.”

Hoatru flipped them over so that he was on top straddling Kuroo and slowly pushed Kuroo inside. Hotaru sighed in relief at finally having Kuroo inside of him, he even reached down to caressed his lower stomach, feeling how full he was. Kuroo, on the other hand, was probably more turned on then he had ever been his entire life.

“A-ah!” Hotaru winced as Kuroo grew even bigger inside of him, “You’re already so big you jerk.”

“Sorry not sorry, you’re too hot Hotaru.”

Kuroo held onto Hotaru’s waist as Hotaru started to slowly moved his hips back and forth to get some friction. This time it was Kuroo who let out the louder moans as Hotaru picked up his pace while bouncing up and down every once in a while.

“F-feel good?” Hotaru panted.

“Yes! Fuck you feel so good Hotaru.”

Kuroo held himself back from thrusting into Hotaru, he wanted the younger boy to lead for a bit longer until he was ready for him to take charge. Besides the view in front of him was amazing, Hotaru was amazing.

Kuroo was caught off guard then the lamp suddenly went out, the candle was already low when he first entered the room and it must have burnt out. Yet somehow the room still remained illuminated enough for Kuroo to still see Hotaru. He was thankful tonight was a full moon, showing at its brightest. The bluish glow from the moon shown through the window behind Hotaru, making him look like hw was glowing, it was truly beautiful against Hotaru’s pale skin.

The red kimono was barely hanging on by Hotaru’s elbow, only thing that kept it on was the golden obi wrapped around his slim waist that was already tainted by Hotaru’s earlier released. He was pale all throughout except from his cheek to his ears that were flushed. Kuroo almost growled at the thought of how much more beautiful his skin would be covered by marks made by only him.

“Mm! K-Kuroo, I can’t anymore.” Hotaru panted.

His legs were shaking, barely able to support himself anymore and as much as he wanted to take the lead until the end due to his pride, he had to let Kuroo take over if he wanted to cum.

Kuroo sat up while Hotaru leaned back on his arms, “I got you baby, you did so good.”

Hotaru almost fell back once Kuroo started thrusting into him, slow but deep. It was as if Kuroo knew what he liked, hitting his prostrate dead on. Luckily Kuroo’s strong arm was able to catch him, pulling him in closer for a kiss.

“Kuroo!”

Once again Hotaru came but this time it was much more intense than the first time, his entire body shaking hard. Kuroo grunted as he felt Hotaru squeezing him tight with his legs also deciding to latch on tight around Kuroo so that he wouldn’t be able to pull out. Kuroo had no choice but to cum inside of Hotaru, he just needs to make sure he gets everything out later.

“Sweetheart still with me?”

Kuroo gently laid Hotaru back down on the bed, making sure he was comfortable first before he was able to pry Hotaru’s long legs off of him so that he could pull out. He watched in awe seeing his cum trailing out of Hotaru’s hole. He definitely would like to go another round but seeing how tired out Hotaru was, he would have to wait for another time.

“Hotaru, honey, hello~”

“Hmm”

Kuroo chuckled seeing as Hotaru was struggling to even stay awake at this point, he was just too adorable and Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking that. He reached over to grab the wooden basin and the towel to clean Hotaru up.

After they were both cleaned except Hotaru’s obi, he was unable to save that, Hotaru finally recovered enough to sit up. It looked like he was about to leave, making Kuroo disappointed that the night ended so soon.

“Um…Can I come see you again?” Kuroo timidly asked.

Hotaru looked back at him, “Oh, are you leaving already?”

“Eh? I thought you are.”

“I’m just ringing Yamaguchi to get me something else to wear and another candle. Would you like me to get you anything as well?”

“Uh…I think I’m good?”

Hotaru smirked, “It’s Tsukishima Kei.”

“Huh?”

“My name and I don’t have a type yet.”

“I can fix that!” Kuroo happily ran over to pull Hota- no Kei back to the futon, “Night is still young for a round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have another story of these two, I love them too much and decided to try writing my first attempt at smut with my OTP. Giving them a lovey dovey break from all my angst prompts I have planned for them. Please forgive any mistakes found and feel free to comment any advice to better my writing. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
